ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 Returns
' ' Ben 10,000 Returns''' is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the tenth episode of the second season.' Plot The episodes starts when Eon attacks Ben 10,000's headquarters. After Ben defeats Eon as Clockwork, Paradox appears and tells him that Eon is still alive. Later it is shown that Ben, Gwen and Kevin find the mystic seal from which some Eon's minnions (who are later proved to be alternete timeline's Bens) come out . They are defeated and dissapear. Gwen tries a magic which shows the past Ben, Gwen and Grandpa. Then Paradox And Ben 10,000 come there. Fourarms and Ben 10,000 fit the seal in the Rustbucket 3. Later there is fight between Eon's minions and both the Bens. Then Ben 10,000 becomes Clockwork and 16 year old Ben becomes Way Big . They try to destory the seal but actually it is Eon's plan to come in this Timeline . Then Eon Destroys Way Big and later Ultimate Swampfire. Gwen freezes all the Eon's minions and removes their masks, and they are revealed as Bens. Eon says that he has absorbed all the alternate timeline Bens to be his slaves and these both are the last ones . He removes his own mask and shows that he himself has absorbed a Ben 10,000 and thus has the face of Ben 10,000. Then while Ben 10,000 fights Eon, Young Ben destroys the seal. Eon bursts and later Paradox confirms that he is dead. Paradox even confirms that the alternate Bens will get back to normal soon. Paradox says that young Ben has lost Waybig,Swampfire,and Ultimate Swampfire. Ben 10,000 gives back Waybig,Swampfire,and Ultimate Swampfire as well as all the aliens Ben ever become and some new aliens too. Paradox warns Ben that beware the creature from the beyond and the old George. And then Ben 10,000 and Paradox leaves. Ben doesn't understand what Paradox meant but the episode ends by Ben saying "It's so Hero Time!" 'Major Events' *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben temporarily loses Way Big and Swampfire (both standard and ultimate form) from his playlist. *Ben 10,000 helped his younger self to restore Way Big and Swampfire and also regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations. *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware of Old George and The Creature From Beyond. 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants Aliens Used '''Used by Ben ' * Spidermonkey * Four Arms * Goop (selected alien was Rath) * Way Big (Destroyed, but later restored) * Swampfire (Destroyed, but later restored) * Ultimate Swampfire (Destroyed, but later restored) * Jetray Used by Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2 ) *Articguana(x2) (second time was to freeze Eon's minions when they attacked Ben and company while flying to the desert *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) (First appearance) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray *XLR8 (x2) *Diamondhead Spells used *'Astendo Specialis' *'Contigo' *'Statuea ' 'Errors' *When Ben shakes his hand with Ben 10,000, it is shown to be the right hand. But later it is is the left hand. *When the past team were revealed, young Gwen didn't have a cat on her t-shirt.She also had visible lips and hair more like she currently has. *Ben said that he wanted Rath, but the Ultimatrix had the Goop hologram displayed. *Ben calls the Hands of Armageddon "Hand of Armageddon". 'Trivia' *Ben almost lost Swampfire and Way Big for good, but Ben 10,000 restored them. *This is the first time Ultimate Ben appeared, used by older Ben however. *This is the second time Way Big uses his cosmic ray attack. *This episode is based on the live-action movie: Ben 10: Race Against Time. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time we see Paradox visit Ben 10,000. *It is shown that there are alternate versions of Ben. *It appears Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to, as they each have their own driver's licenses. *It is shown that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them. *A new alien, Clockwork, appears. *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as Ben is at 16 because he calls himself "Even more awesome" *Paradox mentions three alternate realities: *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix (Gwen 10) *#A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Nintendo DS version) *#A world where Ben didn't have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax (The Final Battle: Part 2 ) *Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. *This is the first episode where Waybig says his name in UA. *This is techincally the first season 2 episode with a mistransformation but it doesn't count as Rath was the alien Ben wanted but he had the Goop holohgram *At the end of the episode Paradox warned Ben "Beware Old Geroge, Beware The Creature from Beyond" He is likely referring to Lucubra and Old George both whom apperead in The Creature From Beyond. *Despite this episodes title, the Ben 10,000 shown is apparently not the same Ben 10,000 as the one seen in the original series. *With young Gwen's appearance in this episode, the original series forms of all four main characters (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max) have been shown in Ultimate Alien. *Eon was the first villain that kill Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs